<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 Prompt: First Times: Naruto at the Mansion. by joganprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353598">2020 Prompt: First Times: Naruto at the Mansion.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joganprince/pseuds/joganprince'>joganprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gifts, Hanabi's pov, Troll Hanabi, Unexpected Visitors, awkward moments, awkward post sex convos, frightened Hanabi, pissed off Hinata, suprise, walked in on during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joganprince/pseuds/joganprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated I am editing and rewriting this work.</p><p>Stay tuned.<br/>Hanabi has a gift for her elder sister.</p><p>She hears what she thinks to be Hinata crying on the other side of the door.</p><p>But boy is Hanabi in for a surprise...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2020 Prompt: First Times: Naruto at the Mansion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am rewriting and streamlining this fic stay tuned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For NaruHina2020 January Firsts / Toward the Future, Vision</p><p>Onee-chan, Hanabi’s voice rang out, Onnee- chan </p><p>The tile felt cool on Hanabi’s feet, she was desperately looking for her elder sister</p><p>She had something very important to give her.</p><p>The package felt small in Hanabi’s hands, she had the contents wrapped and placed into a no discreet box it was signed. With cursive, for Elder Sisters eyes only…</p><p>As she was approaching Hinata’s room, she heard thud,<br/>
Her eyes widened, I am not a busy body, but still I can’t resist, she thought to herself.</p><p>Hanabi placed her ear to the door of her elder sisters room.</p><p>She heard panting like Hinata was sobbing, a crash, </p><p>Hanabi used her inductive reasoning skills, </p><p>Elder sister must be crying because she broke a family vase<br/>
Elder sister may been crying due to recovering from a mission…</p><p>Or maybe she was in a fight with her Boyfriend Naruto<br/>
Her mind racing Hanabi, felt the handle of the door, turned it slowly ever so slowly</p><p>“Elder Sister, I have something for yo…..”</p><p>“Holy shit”, Hanabi dropped the package for her Elder Sister.</p><p>Hanabi’s elder sister was naked, but she wasn’t alone, and she wasn’t crying…<br/>
Naruto was laying on the bed his two arms extended, his body was flushed,</p><p>Hinata was on top of him, joined in a particularly carnivorous-like act of love making.<br/>
Naruto hands were held down by Hinata, Naruto’s wrist has light marks from here Hinata’s well-manicured fingernails were digging into his wrist.</p><p>“Hina.. he took a breath before exhaling…ta Naruto gasped, you’re so good, your so fucking good.”</p><p>Hinata turned her head, as if in a daze, and realize that Hanabi had opened the door.</p><p>She dismounted-rolled off of Naruto, covered her chest with a nearby sheet on Hinata’s bed.</p><p>Naruto didn’t have a time to react.</p><p>Hanabi stood awe struck for a second, slowly processing what is occurring before her, before she slammed the door shut.</p><p>Her face was flushed, her heart racing…</p><p>She could hear Naruto through the other side of the door silence, dumbstruck.</p><p>Hanabi walked the opposite direction, went to the Hyuga compound kitchen and made a cup of tea.</p><p>What seemed like an eternity passed.</p><p>*Tap tap tap… footsteps*</p><p>*Elder sister arrived in the kitchen*</p><p>So…. </p><p>Hinabi broke the silence.</p><p>"I brought something for both of you…"</p><p>She open closed hands.</p><p>"Bandages  for you Naruto, for your wrist…"<br/>
Naruto coughed, umm thanks and nerviously coughed again, his hand going instructively to his wrist</p><p>“And umm this was for you Hinata”,  but wait don’t….!”</p><p>It was too late. Hinata. Opened the package.</p><p>Inside here two unopened latex condoms.</p><p>Hanabi was taking a sip before she spit out her tea, coughing</p><p>Hinata was fuming,</p><p>Hanabi turned. Around 360and walked the other way…</p><p>*Tap tap tap*</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Naruto spent at the Hyuga compound.</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>